


Trust Fall

by HeadCanonMachine



Category: Common Law
Genre: Gen, could be slash if you squint, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadCanonMachine/pseuds/HeadCanonMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one thing to show up to therapy and sit for the obligated amount of time. Sure it was an inconvenience to Wes. However, if it meant keeping his job and the best partnership in the robbery and homicide department together, he could learn to make a few sacrifices.</p>
<p>It was another thing entirely to actually participate in whatever exercise Dr. Ryan had whipped up and actually (God forbid) feel some sort of effect of the therapy, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I did for a prompt on livejournal years ago. Read it again and still liked it so here it is.

It was one thing to show up to therapy and sit for the obligated amount of time. Sure it was an inconvenience to Wes. He could be weeding his (no longer his, his ex-wife’s) lawn or remaking his bed (honestly the hotel staff had no idea what they were doing) or even nursing a drink in the hotel bar. However, if it meant keeping his job and the best partnership in the robbery and homicide department together, he could learn to make a few sacrifices.  


It was another thing entirely to actually participate in whatever exercise Dr. Ryan had whipped up and actually (God forbid) feel some sort of effect of the therapy, though. So it was with a decided “humph” that Wes kept his seat as the rest of the group stood to practice trust falls. Dakota was already in Peter’s arms, giggling up at him. Why were they even here if they were constantly all over each other? Dr. Ryan frowned at Wes.  


“Wes, is there any particular reason you don’t want to participate in this exercise?” He hated that tone she took, like she was trying to crack open his head and find out why he ticked.  


“Other than the usual lack of interest and inability to perceive the benefit of this? No not really.” Travis threw him one of his grins, the one made to please.  


“Come on man, one trust fall isn’t so bad. I used to do it all the time when I was a kid.”  


“Yeah and I used to piss myself, but you don’t see me doing that anymore. Besides, I don’t want your hands anywhere near me. They’re probably still covered with whatever fatty atrocity you ate for lunch.”  


“Wes,” Dr. Ryan interjected, “let’s just get this over with, shall we?” Wes was cornered by her complacent smile and Travis’s wounded look.  


“Fine, you catch me, or I shoot you in the face.”  


“I’ll go first!” Travis looked too excited for something as asinine as this. The other couples had finished already, so they sat to watch as Travis smoothly fell back on his heels and Wes caught him without qualm.  


“What have you been eating? Bricks?”  


“My body is a finely tuned hunk of man meat, thank you very much.” Travis was grinning up at him from his place hanging off of Wes’s arms. Wes gave him a little shove. “Okay, your turn. Don’t worry; I’ll catch ya, Princess.” Wes ignored the jibe and turned his back on Travis’s winning smile.  


If Wes thought it was stupid that Travis could so easily fall back into his arms, it was even stupider for him to be standing stiff as a brick wall, unable to fall back. The silence in the room grew uncomfortable as the time stretched on. It was simple enough for Wes to picture himself falling, but to put it into action was apparently impossible. He trusted Travis, didn’t he? Why else would he run around chasing murders with the guy? And hadn’t Travis proved himself confident and capable? Travis could handle himself in any situation. He was a quick thinker, and even faster doer, and an all around excellent detective. Wes knew that. He’d seen it in action in too many cases to count. So how was here and now any different than the middle of a gun fight or chasing after a suspect?  


It was different because Travis held all the cards. Out there, Wes had his gun, his badge, his car. He had the means to take care of himself, regardless of whether Travis was watching his back or not. In here, it was just them, just Travis, waiting for Wes to give it up, all of it. And maybe Wes really didn’t trust Travis. Maybe the sight of Travis ready to murder a man had scared him to his core. Maybe knowing the things Travis was capable (that maybe Travis himself hadn’t even realized) had forever changed things between them. Maybe Wes could only say he trusted Travis when he had a gun to Travis’s head.  


And didn’t that thought alarm him the most. That Wes had lost all faith in Travis and had placed all of it in himself. Wes could only trust Travis when he was there to control him. And to do this stupid, elementary exercise, Wes had to put all of that behind him. He had to forget about the Travis that couldn’t control himself and remember the Travis he trusted before all of this shit had happened. Maybe Dr. Ryan was actually on to something here. And maybe that thought would never leave his head even under threats of painful death.  


_Fuck it._  


Wes clenched his jaw and fell.


End file.
